In a gas turbine engine power generating machine, fluid is initially compressed by a compressor, is subsequently heated in a combustion chamber, and the mainstream fluid so produced passes to a turbine section that, driven by the mainstream fluid, does work which may include rotating the compressor. The temperature of the mainstream fluid in the turbine section typically exceeds the melting point of most turbine components, including stationary airfoils and rotating blades. Thus, cooling fluid is routinely passed through an interior of these turbine components, after which the cooling fluid is ejected through cooling holes in the turbine components and into the mainstream fluid.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional gas turbine engine 10 with an airfoil 12 that includes a root section 39 and an airfoil section 15 with a trailing edge 14 that is connected to the root section 39. Cooling fluid is passed through an inlet 37 in the root section 39 of the airfoil 12, and internal passages 36 form a serpentine network within the airfoil 12 to direct the cooling fluid within an interior of the airfoil 12. Passages 16 are formed in the trailing edge 14, to eject the cooling fluid 20 into the mainstream fluid (not shown) after the cooling fluid 20 passes through the serpentine network of the airfoil 12.